


a few years back

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Descriptions of war, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't know I had feelings for this, Kinda, Sherlock and Watson are a married couple, char made me do it, getting better, is not very graphic but better safe than sorry i guess, some violence maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Watson doesn't remember when he was young anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I don't have excuse, except that I had to write something for Sherlock and I only can do bullshit anymore~   
> Please do point out mistakes if you see any.

Watson doesn't remember when he was young anymore. He thinks he may have had a dog at some point. He thinks there was a reason he wanted to be a doctor, but he's not sure. He thinks his mother liked to bake cake for birthdays, and his father had a tendency for drinking on Saturdays and play cards with the neighbor.

There are many things Watson is not sure of, and doesn't remember from when he was young. He remembers the war, though. Sometimes he thinks this is why he's incapable of remembering anything else; he thinks every time he tries to remember what his mother's hair looked like, he can see the nurse who's arm he had to cut off because it got infected when they were running out of supplies. Her hair may have been the same color. Every time he tries to remember what his father's voice sounded like, he can hear the general's voice screaming over the fire.

He thinks he fell from a tree when he was eight, but when he tries to remember if that's the time he broke his arm, the only thing he can think of is the pain he felt when the bullet connected with his leg.

He thinks he had a bicycle when he was eleven, but when he tries to remember what it was like to hear the wheels on the grass during the summer when his parent took him to the park, the only thing he can think of is the noise the tank made on the pavement.

He thinks his favorite food back then might have been green beans and potatoes, but he can't remember most times, what food actually tastes like.

When he gets to Baker Street he still can hear the screams and feel the pain, and it's nothing new for him now, walking with a cane up the stairs. What it's new, he realized, is the voice that never seems to stop, all the lies he wasn't capable of seeing before, and the truth he couldn't perceive before.

What is new, he thinks, is the silence in his mind.

He thinks then, that maybe is not so bad all the things he can't remember. Maybe, if Sherlock keeps talking he can allow himself to forget.


End file.
